Lucian Political System
THE LUCIAN POLITICAL SYSTEM The current Lucian Political System '''is currently hosting elections on the 39 Clues Message Board, following the dawn of the '''New Lucian Age. Current Lucian Leadership The Lucians have held elections, beginning the New Lucian Age. Leaders: Madi & Maleia Vice Leaders: Joe & William Secretary: To Be Announced Spies: Jessica & Eli Code-Breaker Sapphire & The Former Council front_xlgamazingable44.jpg|AmazingAble44 (Maliea) Co-Lucian Leader Elections After winning the Elections held by MagicRacer1, ProudChallenger2 , also known as gabby (no caps) became the Leader of The Lucian Second Age. Her term shoud have ended on December 25 2011, but it lasted untill March/April time (the exact date is unkown - we don't know if it ended before or after the Elections). At March/April time, she held Elections over 1 Month, for the following positions: Lucian Leader Lucian Vice-Leader (Lucian VP) Assassin Rep x2 Spy Rep x2 Code Breaker Rep x2 Gabby narrowly reclaimed the position of Leader, while RedPuppy47 (Red) became VP by 1 vote. Terrible Times MIA When gabby went Missing In Action (MIA), Red took over her duties as Temporary Leader (much to the disgust of 2nd Placed AmazingAble44) .The Lucians were in shambles, and reputation of the stronger branch was lost. After a long time, Red finally made the decision to take over as Leader. He was quickly interviewed by a member of the press on his way to the Lucian Council Headquarters (Classified Location): Reporter: Red, do you regret your decision at all? Red: No, I am doing the right thing for the Branch. Reporter: Do you think gabby would be disappointed? Red: It's possible. Reporter: And do you- Red: I really must be going. Goodbye. Reporter: Rude. Resignation Some time into Red Leadership, controversial Councillor FightingCobra225 (Joe) resigned, much to the disgust of Red. Joe later repented his decision involving his Vesper Staus, to which Red kept him in an agonising week waiting for Red's response. Red was doing this deliberately. Funnily enough, it had no purpose, he just wanted to get his own back. Red knew he would re-appoint him eventually, as it happened later. Replacements Due to the new Leader's Rule, Red has appointed AmazingAble44 as his successor, as he resigned from his position as Leader. ClassifiedCat40, Code Breaker Rep and Red's personal friend has been confirmed as the replacement VP. This was technically supposed to be Mary, ArrowStrong100, to take over the position of VP because she was Lucian Lieutenant. The New Lucian Age Following RedPuppy47 (Red)'s resignation, the temporary leader, AmazingAble44 (Maleia) decided to move forward with holding the next Lucian elections, as did many others, including FightingCobra225 (Joe), the former Spy Representative, and CommanderLucian12 (Montego). There was a controversy over who would begin the elections, and it resulted in the the elections above. This began the New Lucian Age. New Positions Red, the former Lucian Leader, added some new positions to the Council. They include *Advisor: Joe/FightingCobra225 was the previous Advisor, so he held Advisor elections with gabby's permission. Montego/CommanderLucian12 is now the Advisor. Joe has no more power over the Advisor position. *Lucian Lieutenant: Mary/ArrowStong100 is the Lucian Lieutenant. Category:Lucian Category:Lucian Council Category:Branch Political Systems Category:Lucian Users Category:Councils